Unavoidable
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: No matter who you are or what you do, you'll eventually find yourself under the mistletoe. R


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter-wise just the words below_

_**A/N:**__ This is my first fic for Harry Potter so sorry if it's a bit OOC & all that._

_That said enjoy_

_**Unavoidable**_

"Do you know where Harry is?"

Hermione bit back the growl that was building inside her as another of her best friend's female fan club, a Hufflepuff fifth year, interrupted her reading to ask where the elusive teen was.

"If I knew that then I would be with him savouring the peace and quiet!" She snapped at the witch making her scarper off in order to avoid the sixth year prefect's wrath for disturbing her studies.

It was nearly Christmas time at Hogwarts and apparently when putting up the decorations someone must have cast a duplication charm on a sprig of mistletoe because there was at least one piece of the plant hanging in every corridor. If that was not bad enough all the witches from fourth year up, minus the Slytherin's and Hermione obviously, had decided to use the chance to try and get a kiss from the famous 'boy-who-lived' known commonly as Harry Potter. Yet he was nowhere to be seen both by his dorm mates and his best friends Ron and Hermione.

Knowing that she would be unable to continue reading her book on advanced transfiguration for _N.E.W.T. _studentsHermioneplaced the book back on its shelf before grabbing her book bag and leaving the library hoping to reach the sanctuary of her own dormitory before somebody else asked where her best friend was. Unfortunately the moment she stepped through the portrait of the fat lady Hermione was immediately confronted by Romilda Vane.

"Hey Hermione do you know where-" The rest of her question was cut off when Hermione quickly whipped out her wand and cast a silencing charm on the annoying girl.

Seeing that the rest of the female population were now aware of her mood Hermione allowed herself to sink into one of the plush chairs near the fireplace before pulling out another book grateful that no one else was asking her about Harry's location.

"Where the bloody hell is Harry?!"

Well _almost_ no one.

Hermione slowly closed her book as if trying to infuriate Ron even more before turning to face him.

"And just why would you like to know that _Ronald_?" She asked using his full name to indicate that she was close to losing her temper assuming he picked up on it.

"Because I want to tell him he's _mental_ for hiding himself instead of going about taking kisses from all the girls here!" Ron explained as he sat down in the chair beside her clearly not taking the hint.

"_Ronald_" Hermione sighed as she tried to keep her temper in check. "Those girls are after him because of his fame. And you should know by now that Harry hates his fame"

"So?" Ron said as he shrugged. "If I was him I would use this as a way of getting a girl; I mean asides Lavender there ain't much to pick from here"

That last part apparently struck a rather sore nerve with Hermione as she stomped off towards the boys dormitory to see if Harry had left the Marauders map in his case so that she could find out where he was hiding and join him knowing that he would not mind the company as well let her read in peace. Upon reaching the sixth year boys dorm Hermione chucked her bag onto Harry's bed however before it hit the covers it hit something invisible whilst making an 'Oof!' sound startling the witch.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered in case someone heard her as her eyes focused on the space before her. A second later a face materialises out of thin air as Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off it.

"Nice throw you've got there Hermione" Harry complimented as he let the rest of him show. "I guess carrying all those books _can_ be good for you"

"You should try it yourself" Hermione threw back a small smile tugging at her lips. "You might actually get an urge to _read_ one eventually"

Any conversation they wanted to continue was postponed as Ron could be heard coming up the stairs mumbling about girls being mental a bit loudly as they could hear him from where they were. Quickly throwing the cloak back over him Hermione pretended to put something back in his trunk before standing up and heading for the door as Ron came in.

"You _know_ this is the boys dorm right?" He asked when he saw her walk towards him.

"Just as well as _you_ know your way around a chess board" Hermione countered a bit flustered about someone having the nerve to ask if she did _not_ know something.

"Then what were you doing up here?"

"Checking the Marauders map to see where Harry is" Hermione explained to the red head that just waited expecting her to continue.

"_Well_?"He asked impatiently ten seconds later when she did not elaborate causing the witch to groan.

"He's not on the map so he's probably in the room of requirement just now"

Ron just nodded before heading out the room. "No point in waiting for him then, fancy a game of chess?"

He did not wait for a reply as he left the room and disappeared down the spiral staircase. Hermione quickly turned to look where she had last seen Harry and mouthed the word library hoping he was watching before leaving the room herself and heading back to her sanctuary.

"Mind telling me why I'm _here_ instead of back there?" Harry asked once the two of them were hidden near the back of the library amongst the vast bookshelves.

"You're _welcome_ Harry, I thought you might want a change of scenery and a chance to stretch your legs" Hermione said sarcastically causing Harry to wince.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the thought, which I do" Harry explained. "I meant knowing you, you brought me here for a reason other than what you said"

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise that Harry actual saw through her scheme.

"With you around I was bound to pick up a few tips from you right?" Harry said jokingly.

"Yet you've still _not _read Hogwarts a History" Hermione countered feeling pleased that one of her friends were picking up some of her traits before jumping to the matter at hand. "Why _are_ you hiding?"

At the question Harry lowered his eyes to the desk before him in embarrassment before mumbling an answer. "I didn't want another fiasco like last year"

It took all Hermione's will power to not laugh when she realised he was talking about the kiss he had under the mistletoe with Cho.

"I highly doubt that will happen this time Harry" She told him although she was still trying hard not to laugh. "And you cannot avoid it forever"

Harry was about to retort when he noticed something hanging above them. Something that was small, festive and plant like.

"Don't you ever get tired of being right Hermione?" He asked when he realised what it was.

Hermione blushed when she looked up and saw what Harry was going on about.

"Ah...well..." Hermione tried to come up with an answer but for once was speechless.

"We don't...have to...you know..." Harry mumbled obviously uncomfortable with their predicament.

Hermione took several moments to collect herself before replying.

"No" She said in what she hoped was a casual voice. "You were bound to get caught under it eventually.

Harry's eyebrows were lost in his hair as he stared at his best friend. Whilst he knew that Hermione was a girl, unlike Ron, he did not think the two of them would have been anything other than best friends. And the answer he got from her was definitely unexpected.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked still trying to comprehend what was happening. "We don't have to do this"

"_Honestly!_" Hermione muttered frustratingly.

It was times like this when she wished that Harry was not a gentleman. Deciding not to prolong the moment any longer Hermione grabbed him by the tie and pulled him closer to her and kissed him square on the lips. Yet neither of them pulled away immediately afterwards instead Harry's arms wrapped themselves round Hermione's waist whilst Hermione let go of Harry's tie and wrapped her arms around his neck. Only after they were short on breath did they pull away from each other but without letting go.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Hermione asked feeling like a million galleons.

"Far from it" Harry replied feeling similar to the witch in his arms before having a sudden thought. "You didn't?"

Hermione smiled mischievously before moving out of Harry's grasp, drawing her wand and pointing it at the mistletoe. "_Finite Incantatem_"

All around the school the mistletoe disappeared including the piece above the two spell caster's heads. Harry just stared at the witch before him whilst she picked up her book bag and walked away.

"You weren't the only one who got tips off of someone Harry" She said over her shoulder. "And I told you, you were bound to get caught eventually"

_#~*~#_

_R&R so I know how I did_

_Watch this space, peace out & **Merry Christmas**_


End file.
